The present invention relates to backpacks of the type used by hikers or campers. Most commercial backpacks are made from metal frame members which are connected together, usually with special connectors and employing a lightweight metal tube as the basic frame element. Once the frame is assembled, shoulder straps, backband, if any, and waistband are secured to or wrapped around the frame, and then fastened to a wearer. A number of ties are usually provided for attaching the sack carried by the frame. A camper's utensils, provisions and the like are, of course, carried in the sack. Additional items may be tied onto the frame, if desired.
Normally, each manufacturer makes a frame in a single size and it is therefore sometimes difficult to arrange the fittings and utensils to make the backpack comfortable for bearers of different height, weight, and size. Equally important, however, is the need to accommodate the backpack to the particular use for which it is intended. That is to say, backpacks are put to such widespread use that it is highly desirable to enable great flexibility in attaching the various things that are carried on the backpack to the frame. This enables the bearer to distribute the load as he desires and to minimize obstruction with normal walking motions.
I have also found that an important aspect of providing a backpack system is that each individual bearer has his own likes and dislikes regarding weight distribution, comfort, restriction on motions, and so on. In other words, the usual backpack bearer is a highly individualistic person who, after gaining some experience, likes to "design" his own backpack arrangement, including placement of the shoulder straps, backband and waistband, and tying the various loads to the frame. The present invention is intended for use by just such an individual since it can be modified to suit almost any need or desire, as will become clear from a fuller understanding of the invention.
Briefly, the present invention includes an integrally molded, specially contoured plastic frame which provides a recess for the head and includes a peripheral frame portion which is contoured inwardly adjacent the arms to avoid restriction of arm motion during walking. The side frame members thence flare outwardly at about the elbow location toward the waist, and the lower portion of the frame is contoured rearwardly so as to avoid bumping against the buttocks of a bearer. We have found that by making the frame of molded plastic, the desired contours can be achieved while producing a backpack frame which is economical enough to be competitive. Further, a plurality of slots are provided in the peripheral portion of the frame so that the backband may be adjustably mounted to it and to provide additional tie locations for the pack that is secured to the frame. Such thoughts on the lower peripheral portion further provide adjustment for the waistband, both as to its relative height on the frame and for waists of different thickness. The frame also includes a backplate which is provided with a plurality of slots arranged at different heights relative to the frame and at different lateral spacings so as to adjust the rear attachment of the shoulder straps thereto--again, giving the bearer complete freedom to design the back assembly according to its needs or desires.
The shoulder straps are attached to the frame by means of loops at either end. Such loops are of a width narrower than the associated slots on the frame so that they may be slipped through a particular slot doubled over to provide a looped portion extending through the slot. A fastener including a cylindrical member is then attached to the loop of material and prevents the loop from being drawn back through the slot. The fastener also includes a flexible guard member which may be hinged relative to the cylindrical member to facilitate placing the cylindrical member into engagement with a loop for fastening. The guard member, when released after the cylindrical portion is placed in a loop, then couples over the loop and acts as a buckle to hold the fastener to the strap.
The preferred waistband or belt includes three removable separate padded sections, each including a runway through which a belt may be fitted. For smaller waists, one of the sections is removed. The belt is provided with a pair of loops which fit through slits in the pads and through corresponding slots in the frame. Fasteners are then used to secure the belt loops and waist pads to the frame. For bigger waists, the third padded section is inserted between the two just mentioned, and they are moved sideways on the belt, the loops on the belt then registering with a second set of slots in the padded sections and a second set of slots on the frame so that the fasteners may then be used to hold the two side padded sections at a wider spacing on the belt.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in their various views.